An Evening Cupcake
by Yorugami Ahou
Summary: Snape had a love and hate relationship with Cupcakes eaten by one Harry Potter. 1st Snarry Fiction...so please be kind. :D


Title: The Evening Cupcake Author: Ahou Pairing: SSxHp Rating: PG13? Not sure Type: Drabble (very short indeed)  
Summary: Snape had a love and hate relationship with Cupcakes eaten by one Harry Potter.

The Evening Cupcake

It happened every single night.  
Snape didn't know if he loved the ritual or detested it.  
All he knew was that he couldn't bloody well ignore it.

Every night, after the evening feast, one Harry Potter Gryffindor Golden Boy would take a Cream Covered Moist Chocolate Cupcake topped with a glistening red Moraschino Cherry and eat it.

Eating it would've been putting it mildly. The egotistical brat looked more like he was fucking the cupcake than simply eating the chocolate desert.

First he'd set the creamed desert on his plate daintily like it was something Merlin himself created then he take the Cherry on top by its single dark stem. Holding it between his index finger and his thumb, he slowly and surely took the whip cream covered fruit to his mouth. The sensual curves of flushed crimson lips accentuated by the fact that the wonder boy would tilt his head slightly backwards as if the fuit would caress the pale column of flesh revealed by the action.

A moist tongue would dart out from the, no doubt, warm cavern of his mouth and twirl around the cherry effeciently swiping every little bit of whip crim from the gleaming fruit. Then the dratted boy would take the fruit to his lips and slowly slide it between his, now syrup coated, lips. He would then take it out and bring it back in, as if to savor the flavor of the cherry again and again.

By this time, Snape would be feeling rather uncomfortably warm in his heavy black robes.

Finally, after a few more licks and sucks on the beloved fruit, the boy would sever it from the stem and swallow it whole. The motion causing coal black eyes to follow the slight bulge of the fruit as it made its journey downards the smooth column of flesh.

To think, that was only the cherry. The dreaded Cupcake was still sitting innocently on the emerald-eyed sensualist's plate.

Lowering his lids, the black haired boy would then lick the last of the syrup coating his fingers. One by one. Each lick seeming to caress the Potion Master mentally.

Dropping the cherry stem, the boy would then take the Cupcake into his hands and caressingly peal the outer layers of the wrapping from the delicacy. Head bending down, he'd then start to lick the tall tower of whip cream on top of the moist chocolote cupcake with zeal. Swirling his tongue and lapping much like some cat with a bowl full of cream.

At this moment Snape would find himself gritting his teeth and clutching the table.

Then with a final lick, the messy haired youth would clean any leftover cream on the moistend pink lips. It was then time for the cake itself.

Snape didn't know anyone quite like Harry Bloody Potter who ate cupcake like that.

The green eyed boy would then take small bites of the cake and lick his fingers for any small crumbs that would stick to the appendages. He'd continue to do so with each and every prolonged bite until the wrapper would lie spent and used. Afterwhich, he'd take any chocolate covered finger and suck on it gently until ever little particle of cupcake would disappear.

Snape couldn't stand it. He absolutely hated it. These feelings that would run through his body every night as he watched the spectacle of the Wizarding World's Saviour eating Chocolate Cupcake at Hogwart's during evening meal.

To put icing on top of the proverbial cake. The boy could and did eat more than one cupcake a night as if the little rascal knew that it would torment his Potions teacher more.

The Potions Master didn't know if there were any possible ways to get Potter detention for eating cupcake quite so sinfully.

Just as his state of arousal could go no further. This one night, somethng even worse happened.

Dumbledore looked at the venerable Potions Professor and asked, "Cupcake Severus?"

---------------

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were suddenly interuppted from their usual meal time chat when their austere Potions Professor or otherwise known as "The Greasy Git" stood up from his seat so fast and fled the great hall students were sure he'd created a breeze after him. The resounding silnce was followed by increased chatter of the student body as they tried to ascertain the reason for the hurried departure.

"I wonder what got his knickers into a twist this time?" Ron grumbled in between mouthfuls of chocolate eclairs.

Hermione slapped the gobbling redhead on the hand as Ron started to grab another handful of the chocolatey treats. "Stop trying to stuff your mouth!" He scolded." It's not like the Eclairs are going to run away anytime soon."

The redhead shrugged and stuffed yet another Eclair into his still full mouth. "Well at least I'm not like Harry." He complained while bits of cookie crumb and saliva splattered out as he spoke. "He takes bloody forever eating those cupcakes of his!"

Harry, who just finished eating another one of those aforementioned cupcakes, frowned at his friend. "You should learn to enjoy the finer things in life Ron." He said, reaching for one last cupcake."I don't think you even taste the Eclairs wheny ou eat them that fast."

"Hn." Ron, snorted. "You're just jealous. In fact, I think even Snape's noticed how slow you eat those things!"

"Huh?" Harry asked puzzled, sucking on a cherry.

"I mean he stares at you every time you eat cupcakes." The redhead explained. "Every single night. Glares at you like he wanted you to just get it over with or something."

One raised black eyebrow. "Really?"

Nudging his frizzy haired friend, Ron asked, "Right Hermione? I'm sure you've noticed too!"

It was then that Harry thought to himself as Hermione Granger nodded in affirmation. It was time to upgrade to Ice Cream Popsicles.

This is my first official Snarry Fanfic. Be kind.  
I'm not too good with writing of any kind. ; 


End file.
